Saint Tussor
Saint Tussor was a mutated human that worked on the Archius XI as a Pet Keeper. History Saint Tussor was born from odd, uneducated farm folk, he only learned about the outside world when he first attended school. He had the Type 19B mutation, a strange mutation that made the victim resemble a marble sculpture made by humans in ancient times. Aside from the odd skin pigmentation, people suffering from this disease are otherwise perfectly normal humans. No treatment exists for this, and it's unknown if this mutation causes any more modifications to the person's body. Thankfully, the person's sensitivity to the sun and its ultraviolet rays remains unaffected. His behavior, love for animals and clear lack of "normal" looks led to an early life of discrimination. Tussor's academics were never very good, and he couldn't get superior education. When opportunity decided to smile at him, he found a job aboard the Archius XI as a Pet Keeper, his specialty. Introverted, self-conscious, not very bright - often confused for a robot, which offends him greatly. If there was such a thing as a scale that determined how much you want to be a certain person, he'd probably be somewhere in the middle between "absolutely not" and "no way". The Archius Eager to start work, Tussor rushed to the Zoologic Chamber to know of his tasks, the animals that were brought on board, and the resources that he could use; before discovering that there was only one animal under his care, that being an extremely rare yellow-headed amazon. Leaving the parrot some food and water, he left for the bar, getting a beer whilst engaging in small talk with the bartender Dwan. Afterwards, he began exploring the ship in more detail, before returning to the Zoologic Chamber in time for the warning. Tussor, hearing the parrot repeating the warning, thinking it would come in handy, would let the parrot onto his shoulder, as he headed for his quarters, where he kept his second-hand plasma pistol just in case. Following the Pirate Arc, it is assumed that more animals were accepted into the Zoologic Chamber, thus keeping Tussor rather occupied during the remainder of his stay on the ship. Elements of his underlying misery would surface once he started ordering more and more premium alcoholic drinks at the bar, especially premium vodka, in order to drown his sorrows, with Dwan acting as his occasional shrink. During the Meteor Arc, he was initially teamed up with Khaen-suas, but Varn noticed the fella's frustrations, and offered him a session with a punching bag, only for Tussor to respond in a hostile manner. The two would go on to fight in the gymnasium in a supervised wrestling match, where Tussor displayed his great athleticism after working with animals for so long, causing the match to end in a time out. On Kumoro, he attempted to assist Yanim against the Auditor Dirge, resulting in his gun being whipped away. Charging at him with a knife, Dirge responded by encasing Tussor's neck with his high-powered thermal whip, causing him to scream as his flesh burned. Pulling the whip out, he placed the finishing blow on him, causing Tussor to plant face-first into the snow, joining the fallen Zarbon and Jeremy in their snowy graves. Category:Characters Category:Journey